


the one wherein Blaine is Keanu Reeves

by villiageidiot



Series: action movie Kurt and Blaine [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed Klaine AU snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one wherein Blaine is Keanu Reeves

So the bus has been rigged with an expertly designed bomb and it’s almost out of gas and he probably only has a few hours left to live and all Blaine Anderson can think is _Dammit, Kurt, why did you have to ride this bus today?_

Sitting on a bus that’s about to explode isn’t exactly an ideal situation, sure, but Blaine knew what he was getting himself into when he signed up for this job. He figured out early in the academy that this was his calling: bombs and people. Hated the bombs, loved saving the people.

Really, then, he’s not all that surprised to find himself on a rigged bus. It’s not all that much different than the rest of the other crap he’s had to deal with.

But then Blaine finally gets a good look at the bomb under the bus, one with sensitive wires and at least a dozen decoy switches and definitely not a type he’s ever seen before.

And then the driver gets shot and some guy who’s clearly never driven a bus in his _life_ finds himself in the driver’s seat, suddenly responsible for every single person onboard.

So yeah, it all sort of spirals from there: a bomb more dangerous than anything Blaine’s ever dealt with and a guy more attractive than any he’s ever met before.

:

“Full disclosure,” the guy says with a strained smile. “I don’t exactly have my license.”

Blaine blinks.

Then he glances around the bus to evaluate his options. There are a few senior citizens, a half dozen people shaking in fear, two women crying, a teenager, a bleeding bus driver with a bullet wound through his shoulder, and a couple of middle-aged men with questionable eyesight judging by the thick lenses in their glasses. Then he glances over to the guy currently driving the bus, the one without a license apparently, and takes in his calm demeanor, his strong arms, and his steady gaze out the bus window.

“I’m actually okay with that,” Blaine says. “You’re my best option.”

The guy frowns and says, “That’s not comforting.”

Blaine smiles at him. “You’re doing fine, sir.”

The guy huffs out a laugh. “ _Sir,_ ” he says to himself. “He says things like _sir_.”

Blaine stares at him. “I can hear you.”

“Are you sure you’re a cop?” he asks. “Because I don’t think most cops go around politely saying _sir_ and with _that_ hair. Did you steal it from a Norman Rockwell painting?”

Blaine’s a little taken back at the guy’s casual attitude given the fact that he’s basically driving a mobile bomb but he can’t help but smile. “Oh, and you can talk? Nice pompadour. Did you steal it from an Elvis album cover?”

The guy smiles but doesn’t take his eyes off the road. “Should you really be antagonizing the guy driving the giant bomb for you?”

Blaine smiles again. “Probably not, sir, I apologize.”

The guy rolls his eyes. “Stop calling me that. It’s _Kurt._ Now go fix the whole bomb-on-the-bus thing already.”

Blaine gives him one last smile then turns his gaze back to the rest of the bus and tries to formulate a plan.

:

Unfortunately, forming an actual plan is near impossible because he never has more than two minutes to think before they have another hurdle because, you know, being on a explosive bus isn’t enough of a hurdle.

First it’s the traffic jam and Blaine has to force Kurt to get off the highway and drive through a busy intersection in the middle of a town.

“Go,” Blaine says insistently. “ _Go,_ Kurt.”

“But it’s a red light!” he argues and for the first time, Kurt starts to lose his cool.

They sideswipe a dozen cars and Kurt starts to look even more stressed. “These cars, Blaine!” he says, a hint of panic in his voice.

“It’s fine,” Blaine says in what he hopes is his most soothing voice. “I’m sure they’re insured.”

They get back on another (closed) highway and Kurt seems to visibly calm down.

The people on the bus are still pretty terrified but Blaine watches Kurt carefully because if there’s one person on this bus that can’t have a breakdown, it’s the guy in control of the wheel and the gas pedal.

:

Then there’s the thing where part of the highway is missing. _Missing._

Blaine has everyone stow their belongings below their chairs, grip onto the seat, and keep their heads down.

Doing all of that is sort of not an option for Kurt so at the last minute, as they’re flying through the air and desperately hoping the bus lands safely on the other side of the gap in the road, Blaine launches his body protectively over Kurt’s.

They manage to cross the gap but the bus lands forcefully and everyone’s thrown up in the air before being dumped back down on the hard plastic bus seats.

After Blaine quickly checks on everyone, he glances over to Kurt to carefully watch him again.

He looks a lot more stressed than he did two hours ago, which Blaine finds totally understandable, but his hands are still gripped tightly around the wheel.

Blaine cocks his head as he appraises the scene. Kurt has muscular arms so Blaine’s not really worried about him having the strength to turn the wheel for any sharp curves. His hair is still swept out of his face so he doesn’t have anything to block his vision. Blaine watches his chest for a moment to see that Kurt’s breathing is a little quick but still steady. He’s sitting up straight with his arms at a ninety-degree angle, more or less, so his posture —

“Are you checking me out right now?” Kurt asks, breaking Blaine from his thoughts.

“What?” Blaine asks, confused. “No. I’m analyzing the situation for any potential problems.”

Kurt smiles, eyes still trained on the road. “And?” he says with a teasing voice. “Do I have … _potential_ to you? _”_

Blaine’s mouth drops open slightly because the guy might actually be hitting on him. Before he can formulate a response, though, Kurt’s smile falls.

“The gas light just came on, Blaine.”

:

So then there’s the thing with the leaking gas. Blaine actually has to crawl out of the compartment on the floor and climb under the bus to try to mess around with the bomb. It doesn’t go well and he’s only under there for a few minutes before he realizes the bomb’s too intricate for him, too complex. He has to climb back into the bus and as a few of the passengers pull him back up, a piece of the lid to the compartment flies out from under them and Kurt runs over it.

And then Kurt _loses it_.

Blaine can hear him freaking out as he climbs back into the bus. He can also feel the bus start to slow down.

“I’m fine, Kurt!” he calls from the back of the bus. “I’m okay, keep driving!”

Kurt sounds a little hysterical and the speed picks back up.

“I’m fine, Kurt,” Blaine keeps repeating until he’s made his way back to the front of the bus. “Look, I’m fine.”

Kurt glances over at him with a panicked expression then eventually gives him a small nod.

“I’m fine,” Blaine says again, voice suddenly soft. He reaches his hand over to wipe a thumb over the cut on Kurt’s cheek. “I’m okay.”

Kurt slightly leans into the touch and it seems to work because his breathing steadies and his shaking hands start to still.

:

Half an hour later, the bus is circling a runway at the airport and everyone’s been safely pulled from the explosive bus onto another bus manned by the FBI, one most definitely _not_ explosive.

Well, almost everyone. Blaine’s helping Kurt wedge a pole between the gas pedal, still beyond impressed at how (relatively) collected Kurt is managing to be.

They grip each other tightly and make brief eye contact before climbing onto the lid of the compartment and sliding out from under bus. Kurt clings to him tightly as they slide across the cement runway until they eventually tumble off of it into a small patch of grass on the edge of the runway. When they finally come to a stop, Blaine somehow finds himself on top of Kurt, pinning him down.

His eyes quickly scan Kurt’s face for any injuries but then Kurt’s wrapping his hand around Blaine’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He thinks maybe the bus explodes but he’s not really sure because it’s the most intense kiss he’s had _ever_.

“Full disclosure,” Blaine says when they finally break apart, still out of breath. “Maybe I _was_ checking you out a little.”

Kurt gives him a smile and says, “I’m actually okay with that.”


End file.
